Princess Johnny
'Princess Johnny '''is the first part of 54th episode and the 107th episode over all. Summary Johnny has to pretend that he's a princess or it will be a war for both of the neighbor countries. Plot Johnny is initially playing with Sissy, as he is being paid $2.50 to play with her dolls. Sissy is upset when Johnny plays too roughly and has the dolls fight one another. He repays her and storms home. Later he is contacted by Black and White with a special mission: to pose as the princess of Muldavia named Princess Maribel in order to prevent a war with Schmuldavia. Johnny is suited for this role because the princess and he look alike. Meanwhile, Susan and Mary decide that they would like to act like normal girls. They build a dress but Susan is unable to resist building gadgets into it, which ultimately come in handy in saving the day. Johnny is coached to say that he loves Schmuldavia and hates the war, but he mixes up the two and says he loves the war and hates Schmuldavia. This prompts the king of Schmuldavia, King Fufassel, to go into a rage and reveal that his armed guards are ninjas, and proceeds to order Johnny's assassination. After defeating the king of Schmuldavia's army of ninjas using the souped-up dress, Johnny figures out where Mirabelle was all along: in the Muldavia castle's arcade. She wanted time to goof off, and after being threatened by Johnny aiming a giant rocket launcher, her steward agrees this would be a good idea. Trivia *There are similarities between the plot of this episode and the classic fairy tale, ''The Prince and the Pauper. *How Princess Mirabelle was able to get her hands on some of Johnny's clothes is never stated. It's perhaps because they were switched at a laundry store or perhaps traded it, either both by Mr. Black and Mr. White. *This episode marks one of the many times Johnny has been seen barefoot. *Had King Fufassel succeeded in carrying out the assassination, it would spark a regional war between the two countries. However, given that the military was involved, the war may have escalated and spread if either country were to be a proxy of a major power. Theoretically, this may have ended up starting another world war; World War I was a regional conflict in east-central Europe that spread throughout the continent due to the alliances between countries, and World War II was started when the British and French kept their promise to stand behind Poland and declared war on Germany when Hitler invaded the country. **Such an assassination has a marked resemblance to the Balkan Powder Keg, when the assassination of Archduke Franz Ferdinand was carried out in Sarajevo (ironically by anarchists, who did not identify with any government), starting World War I. In this case, though, it would have sparked World War III, and likely end in a nuclear exchange between the United States and Russia (both sides would likely have taken sides to further their influence and to settle scores started during the Cold War) that would make much of the globe uninhabitable. Quotes Goofs *When Johnny enters Mr. Black and Mr. White's van he's wearing shoes but when he takes off his dress he's barefoot. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes With New Inventions Category:Episodes that Parody other media Category:Vhs Category:DVD Category:Sissy Episodes